Out of Character
by AnnVand
Summary: When Beckett gets injured while chasing a suspect, she finds that she may not be the woman she thinks she is. AU in so many ways! Not your regular Castle Fic. Give it a shot, you might like it. My first story, please be gentle. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Castle, the characters and their amazing story belong to the fantastic Andrew Marlowe and ABC. The use of cast/crew names are for reference only. I am no way affiliated with any of them or have even met them. This is pure fiction (my first!) from my crazy little brain. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

What the hell happened? Beckett thought, as she lay on the hard ground, head pounding. The last thing she remembered was chasing the suspect onto the fire escape. Oh shit! Had she fallen? Had she been shot again? Beckett slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the sunny sky above.

She quickly shut them again, the bright sunlight causing her head to feel as if it might split in two, spilling her tender brain onto the cool concrete.

Damn it! She thought, how am I supposed to assess my injuries if I can't even open my damn eyes?

Beckett lay there mentally working from her head to her toes, focusing on each part of her body, trying to sense any pain that may indicate an injury. Everything seemed to feel ok, then she heard it, voices. Lots of voices. They were coming closer, she could feel the vibrations from their feet bouncing around in her tender skull.

She started to panic, laying sprawled on your back, unable to open your eyes was not exactly a safe position for a detective who was just chasing a possible murderer, to be in.

Was it him coming back? Had he brought others with him? She couldn't make out what the voices were saying. It was all just noise. Loud noise. And it hurt.

Suddenly her ears picked out a voice she recognized, one she heard everyday both awake and in her dreams. It comforted her.

She felt two familiar strong hands touching her face. She could tell by the darkening of her eyelids that he was leaning over her, blocking out the harsh sunlight.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at his handsome face. He smiled back at her and yelled to someone she couldn't see, Esposito? Ryan maybe?

"It's ok, she's awake! She's ok!"

He looked down into her beautiful green eyes, and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're ok, you're gonna be ok. Just relax, help is coming."

"Castle" she whispered, so glad he was there.

He looked down at her with a sudden look of confusion and worry covering his face.

"Guys, I think we have a problem"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What kind of problem...oh..."

He leaned back slightly, and that's when she saw them. The other footsteps she'd heard running towards her were finally there. They were all huddled around her staring down at her.

She didn't recognize any of them. She tried to sit up, but the shooting pain in her head had her collapsing back to the ground. Who were all these people? Why were they all standing over her? Were those actually looks of concern on their faces? Everything was so foggy, nothing seemed to make sense.

That's when she saw them, two men, holding cameras. Shit! The paparazzi, already? Damn Castle and his fame! The Captain was going to love this headline: Muse whacks her head, bad guys get away! Could this day get any worse?

"Castle, would you please get these freaking cameras out of here!" God, even her own voice sounded like she was using a megaphone.

"Guys, let's just back up and give her some air." Surprisingly, they did as they were asked, leaving just Castle and another man, whom she didn't recognize, standing above her.

"How are you feeling?" the other man asked?

"Like someone used my head for batting practice. Who are you?" she asked, glancing at Castle, hoping someone would explain what was going on.

The other man stood there with the same confused and concerned look that Castle had earlier. "You don't know who I am?"

"No, if I did, I wouldn't ask you who you are, would I?" Kate was getting frustrated. Why was everyone looking at her that way? Like she had sprouted tentacles or something.

"Castle, please, what's going on?"

The two men exchanged curious glances again.

"Um, you hit your head when you fell. I think you may be a little confused." Castle was still staring at her with that strange mix of confusion and concern on his face.

"I'm not confused, Castle, I just have a major freaking headache. Will you please just help me up so people can quit staring at me like I've sprouted a second head."

With another awkward glance at the other man, he reached down and gently pulled her to her feet. She swayed slightly and he threw his arm around her to steady her. Once the world stopped spinning, he slowly walked her over to a directors type chair sitting near a bunch of what looked like lighting and sound equipment. As he helped her into the chair, she briefly noticed the name Stana Katic, written across it in bold white letters. Where the heck had she chased this guy? Was Spielberg in town shooting a film, and they managed to run right through his set? That would explain the camera guys.

Beckett sat there with her head in her hands trying to ease the pain enough to make sense of what was going on. Why was Castle acting so weird, and who is this other guy who seems so concerned about her? The sudden appearance of a hand on her knee made her jump. She looked up and saw a young man in a medic uniform smiling at her.

"Hi there, Ms Katic, I'm here to take a look at your injuries."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beckett stared at the young medic. "I'm sorry, my name is Beckett, not Katic. Katherine Beckett, NYPD, and I'm fine. Just a little bump to the head. Nothing a little rest and a couple Tylenol won't fix."

The medic glanced at Castle, and they exchanged a worried look.

"Look, Castle, I'm fine. I survived a bullet to the chest, a little concussion isn't going to kill me. Now where are Ryan and Espo? Falling on my face let our guy get away, maybe Ryan can at least track him with video surveillance from the surrounding buildings. You and I can chat with this film crew, maybe someone saw something when he ran through."

Both Castle and the medic were staring at her and looking completely at a loss for words. Beckett couldn't help but think to herself how Un-Castle-like that was. Why was everyone acting so strange?

"Um, Ms Katic..."

"Beckett" Kate interrupted

"Right, Ms Beckett," the medic started again. "I really think you should at least come in and let one of our docs take a look at you. Make sure there isn't any underlying problems, just to be safe." He said, shooting an awkward glance at Castle, who was staring at her while whispering to the other guy, who still hadn't told her who he was."

"Look, I'm sure I'm ok. If I have any other symptoms, I'll go in. Right now, I have a murder to solve. Excuse me." Beckett got up, a little steadier on her feet this time and grabbed Castle's arm.

"Can I speak to you a moment, please?" She gave him one of her best Beckett glares. "Alone." she added glancing at the man he'd been whispering to moments ago.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Castle! Everyone is staring at me like I've lost my mind. The medic kept calling me Ms Katic, and who the hell is this mystery man?"

Castle stood there a moment, looking at the ground like he wasn't sure how to answer her. They seemed like easy enough questions, but how could he make her understand.

"You know Sta-Kate, I really think maybe you should get checked. You seem kinda confused."

"Confused? Castle, the only thing I'm confused about is why you won't give me any damn answers! Now what the hell is going on?"

"Ok, I tell you what, you let the doctor look you over, and I'll explain everything."

"Or you could just tell me, and I might not shoot you!"

"Please, for me?"

Beckett glared at him, if there was anything she had learned after all these years, it was when it came to Castle, sometimes it's just easier to humor him. She gave him a slight nod, and he was off like a flash, probably to call one of his many contacts to make sure she got the best care possible, she thought. She shook her head and yelled after him, "Fine, but then I want answers!"

As he grabbed the mystery man and ran to find the medic, he whispered to himself, "So do I, Stana. So do I."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Nathan reached the spot where Rob and the medic were standing together talking, a million thoughts raced through his mind. She doesn't know. She really doesn't know. What the hell are we going to do? How long will this last? Is she going to be ok?

"Rob, I got her to agree to see a doctor, but I had to promise to give her answers. What the hell do I tell her? She really doesn't know who she is." Rob and Nathan both looked to the medic helplessly.

"We need to get her to a hospital so they can do a brain scan and check for any swelling or bleeding. I'd say, just keep her calm and play along until then. Getting her blood pressure up isn't going to help her if there is something severely wrong. As far as her memory issues, that's something only a doctor can help you with. I just keep them alive until we get 'em there."

Beckett looked up as the three men approached her. "Is this guy a doctor, Castle?" she asked, nodding her head towards Rob.

"Um, no, he's...just a friend. He's working on the set here. Let's get you to the doctor now and make sure you're ok." he started to lead her towards the ambulance.

"Castle, no. No ambulances, we'll take my cruiser."

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea. You know, head injury and all. Lets just catch a ride. The boys will bring your car back to the precinct." Nathan glanced at Rob to see if his performance was up to par. Rob gave him a discreet thumbs up and sent a text to the crew asking for them to bring the cruiser down to the location just in case.

"Even if I let you drive, Writer-boy?" she gave him that sexy little smirk that Beckett is so well known for.

"I don't want to drive," her eyebrows went up as he searched for a reason why the hell Castle wouldn't want to drive. This was so much easier when he had a god damned script to follow. Oh well, he hadn't done all of those years of improv for nothing.

"Sta-Kate, it's rush hour New York traffic, the ambulance will be faster, and honestly... Call me a baby, but seeing you laid out like that freaked me out. I just want to stay by your side, no distractions until I know you're ok."

Give this man an Emmy, Rob thought, as he watched a small smile form on the young woman's face as she reached for Nathan's hand.

"Fine, you win. But don't whine and say I never let you drive, you had your opportunity and you passed. Your loss."

"Fine, let's just get you looked at, ok?"

"Ok," she said, as Nathan and the medic helped her up into the back of the ambulance. Nathan stood there watching as they had her lie down and secured her to the cot for the ride to the hospital. He gave Rob a small smile, relieved that she was going to get some help. As the medic secured the last strap, Beckett lifted her head and looked out at Nathan, "You comin' Castle?" she asked.

"Oh, right." he said, with a shake of his head as he gave Rob one last scared look. Of course she'd want him with her, after all Castle is her... Oh no...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: thanks for your awesome reviews! I hope you're continuing to enjoy my own little rabbit hole here. Not totally sure where I'm headed yet, but really enjoying the journey. On with the story! Enjoy!

Nathan followed along as they wheeled her into the ER. As they reached the big double doors to take her back to the exam rooms, he paused. Was he supposed to go back there with her? Just then a nurse appeared.

"Sorry, immediate family only," she said.

"Oh, ok. No problem." Thank God! He thought, how awkward would that be.

"No, it's ok, nurse. He's my boyfriend. He can come back." Beckett smiled as she reached for his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead, sir."

"Thanks," he said with an attempt at a smile. How the hell am I gonna get out of this? he thought.

He followed them into room 147, where the medics began removing the straps holding her to the cot. Just as the last strap was undone, a short middle-aged woman wearing nurses scrubs walked in.

"Hi Ms Beckett, my name is Jillian, and I'll be your nurse today. Let's get you into a gown and then well take a look at you."

Nathan's eyes flew open. "A gown? Is that necessary? I mean, she just bumped her head, she shouldn't need to get undressed to check that right?"

"Sir, it's standard procedure. Should we need to do a CT scan it makes it easier to get IVs in and do any other tests that may be required. Also, with taking a fall, doctor may want to check for any other possible injuries. You can wait in the hall while she changes, if it would make you more comfortable."

"Ok, yeah. I think I will." Thank God! he thought.

"No, it's ok. Nothing he hasn't seen before. I don't mind."

Seriously! Could she make this anymore difficult? Suddenly the maddening, challenging, frustrating line spoken so long ago made so much more sense.

"Actually, nurse..."

"Please, call me Jillian."

"Right, Jillian. While she's getting changed, could I speak to you outside a moment?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Castle, what are you doing?" Beckett gave him a quizzical look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just need to think about... Um... Uh... press, yeah. Press and what not to tell Captain Gates." Nathan could feel his palms getting sweatier by the second.

"Oh, right. Good thinking. Just, come right back, ok?" The look she gave him then almost broke his heart. It was so strange, away from the lights and cameras and crew, seeing the real Kate Beckett, as others saw her, he could see why they loved her. WAIT! What the hell! There is no REAL Kate Beckett. Get it together man!

"Before I step out, I'm going to quick send down for some tests, but first I must ask. Any chance that you may be pregnant, Ms Beckett?"

Beckett looked at Nathan and gave him a shy, awkward smile. "I guess it's always a possibility."

If he could have crawled under a chair, he would have. Could this get any more awkward? Seriously!

As they stepped outside the room, Nathan ran his hand through his hair. How the hell to explain all of this.

"So, Mr? I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Fillion. Nathan Fillion."

"Nice to meet you Nathan. You are Ms Beckett's boyfriend?"

"No, no I'm not. I'm just a friend."

"Oh, I see." She gave him a slightly judgmental smirk.

Shit! She thinks we're sleeping together. Damn it!

"No, not like that. We work together. We are both actors. I play her boyfriend in the show we're on."

"Oh, so you guys are method actors, huh?"

Did she really just giggle? Good lord it's gonna be a long night.

"No, see, we are actors. I'm her boyfriend, on the show. Only on the show. We co-star on a show called Castle. You may have heard of it." he said, puffing out his chest a bit.

"Oh yeah, the cop and the writer, right?"

"Yeah. So you've seen it?"

"Yeah, watched an episode once. Not really my thing. Oh, no offense of course. I'm sure you guys do a great job."

"Yeah, um right." He didn't know what to think. Oh well, at least she wasn't fangirling all over. "So anyway, her name is really Stana Katic, she plays Detective Kate Beckett. We were shooting a scene today where she was chasing a suspect and she fell and hit her head. When she came to, she seemed ok except she believes she is Kate Beckett and that I'm Richard Castle. She has stayed in character this whole time. We didn't want to freak her out, so we didn't push the issue. But any questions you ask her, she likely will answer as her character."

"Wow, this is a different one. I'll go chat with the doctor before he sees her to give him a heads up. Do you know anything about her medical history?"

"No, I don't. Sorry. Bit I can tell you that her character has been shot in the heart and has PTSD. That's the big reason we didn't push it. If she thinks she is Kate, could she have PTSD too?"

"That's a great question. I don't know. But I'll go have a chat with her doctor and send him in soon."

"Castle? Are you still out there?" Beckett's voice came from inside the room. Nathan looked at the nurse, his eyes pleading for help.

"Go, be with her. Keep her calm, and we'll see what we can do to get Ms Katic back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nathan sat staring at the sleeping woman in the bed. Kate, Stana, whoever she was. Either way, she was still his friend. They had worked together for 5 years, of course he cared about her. Their whole cast was like one big, happy, sometimes dysfunctional, family. Many speculated about what was or wasn't between them. They had great chemistry on screen and off, but they were just friends, close friends, but nothing more.

A small sliver of light came into the dark room as the door slowly opened.

"Mr Fillion, could I speak with you a moment please?"

"Yes doctor. Of course." Nathan stood and headed quietly out into the hallway as not to wake his sleeping friend.

"Thank you for staying, Mr Fillion. She seemed much more relaxed with you here."

"Please, call me Nathan. I'm just glad you were able to help her sleep. She was so upset when we tried to explain it to her. I've never seen anyone so hysterical."

"It was quite a shock for her, and sadly she still doesn't believe it. I spoke with a world renowned psychologist, Dr Burke, who specializes in complex amnesia cases, and he was happy to take her on as a patient."

Nathan let out a snort. "Really? His name is Dr Burke?"

"Yes, why?"

"Her character's therapist on the show is named Dr Burke."

"Well, it could be good or bad in this case, but I'll give him a heads up in case he wants to have her call him something else. He is currently doing a lecture series in Europe, but will be back next week. He will see her as soon as he returns. In the mean time, he said to keep her calm as possible. It may be challenging, but until he sees her, he has asked that we treat her as if she is Kate Beckett. She may start to feel that things aren't right with that and remember on her own. If not, it will at least keep from upsetting her too much until then."

"You do realize she believes she's a fictional character, who lives in New York, works as an NYPD homicide detective, and is dating me!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you're an actor, you act for a living. Put your skills to use and be whatever she needs you to be. I suggest talking to the rest of the cast and crew as well to get them on board."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. So, you'll be keeping her here until then?"

"Sadly, since her problems are all memory based, she will be released tomorrow morning. We can't justify keeping her here. I suggest you go home and get some rest. I have a feeling you're in for a long week, Nathan. Or should I say, Mr Castle."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note: I can't believe the response to this story already. I love you guys! Reviews make me happy! Just a reminder that I don't know the cast and crew, no idea how they would actually react in these situations, they are simply pawns in my little puppet show here. Anyway, here's more! Enjoy the show!

Looking around him, Nathan was reminded once more of how much love the Castle cast and crew shared. They had arranged a meeting at the studio, and everyone from the show creator, Andrew Marlowe, to the people from craft services that brought the coffee were there. Nathan had already had a lengthy conversation with Andrew about what her doctor had said. He knew Andrew was a creative genius when it came to writing the show, he just hoped it carried over into real life.

"Hey everyone, since you are all here, I'm assuming you got my message in regards to Stana's injuries and her doctor's recommendations." Andrew said, addressing the crowd.

"We have spent the last 5 years making the Castle universe real for our viewers, now we must do it for one of our own. I have already spoken with ABC, and they have agreed to rearrange the schedule, giving us a short hiatus to take time to take care of our girl. In order for this to work, we are going to need everyone to pitch in in any way they can. Sadly, it will have to be on a volunteer basis, as they, understandably, are not going to give us extra budget for this. If there is anyone who is not able to volunteer, please feel free to leave now."

No one moved, they were all in. Stana was their friend. They all knew she would do it for them. They wouldn't let her down. Even the guest stars from the episode they were currently filming stayed, such was the love that this woman had shown to all she met.

"Ok then, here's what we need to do. The doctor said that we need to let her be Kate Beckett. I know this is a huge undertaking, but if we can build New York in LA, week after week, we can do this."

"First, Art Department, we need to create Beckett's apartment. Fully functioning. We have an apartment type building here on the lot. We need to recreate her entire place in one of the apartments, as exact as possible. That's where she will be staying this week. To keep from having to build all of Castle's loft as well, Nathan has agreed to visit her there. We'll make up excuses for her not to visit as we go."

"Craft services, we will need you guys to fully stock her fridge with food, fresh but in take out containers to pass as leftovers. Also, we may have Nathan bring her meals as well."

"Cast and writers. You guys are about to take on one of the hardest and most important jobs of your life. Your work could make or break this and sadly, her. No pressure."

A chorus of nervous laughs could be heard from the crowd. Seamus and Jon looked nervously at each other. Penny sat with her head bowed as if in prayer. Susan was staring at a spot on the wall as if it may somehow offer her advice. Tamala was comforting Molly as the young girl wiped away a tear. Most of the writers looked a bit pale, some maybe even nauseous. They all knew what was riding on this. There was no room for error.

"So actors, here is the plan. For the next week, we ask that you live in your trailers so that you can be ready to go at a moments notice. If she truly believes she is Kate, we won't be able to keep her down for long. We need you to be in character whenever you are with her. Fortunately, you all have been playing these roles for so long, you know them about as well as I do. I trust your judgement. Choices won't be going into the show anyway, it just has to be believable to her. If you have questions, don't hesitate to call. Keep your cell phones on at all times. We will be using text to keep each other updated as to what is happening and to call you in if you are needed. We need to all be on the same page for this to work."

"Writers, this is going to be a major project. Stana still believes she is a detective, therefore she will be expecting to still go to work. We need to create some cases for her to work on. Every detail has to be accurate. She won't follow our storyline, but Stana is smart and she knows how Beckett thinks. Nathan can use their banter to lead her where we need her, but it's up to us to make it believable. We will have hidden cameras in each location so we can observe and plant evidence and details as her investigation unfolds. The tech crew is setting up our private NYPD database to feed her info as we speak."

"Ok, everyone, lets get to work. We only have 10 hours before she's released and remember, there are no retakes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As he drove back from the hospital, Nathan glanced over at the woman sleeping in the seat next to him. Thankfully the doctor had agreed that a little nap on the ride to her "apartment" might be a good idea. A small part of him still felt guilty for drugging her, but he kept telling himself that it was for her own good. Something that needed to be done to protect her. If he was honest with himself, this whole scheme just seemed wrong. The lying, the deception, encouraging her to live in this fake world, but if it's what the doctors said would help, who was he to argue. He just hoped it helped. He was so used to the bubbly, happy Stana that walked around set singing and laughing and pretending to airlift bridges. The memory of that made him smile. God, he missed her. Not that Beckett was bad, but she was different. For one thing, when she flirted, she meant it. If this had happened in any of the other seasons, it might not have been so bad, but now. Of course now that "Caskett" was a reality, this could be quite a challenge.

As he pulled up to the building where she would be staying for the next week or so, he couldn't believe his eyes. The Arts Department had really outdone themselves. The entire back lot looked like New York City. Every building front had been redone in a way that real New Yorkers would likely be fooled. He sighed as he looked over at her, still asleep in the seat next to him. He really didn't want to wake her. He wished she could just stay sleeping peacefully until Dr Burke returned. Well, she may not be able to sleep that long, but he wasnt going to be the one to wake her.

Walking around to her side of the car, he wondered what she would say if she knew what he was about to do. Stana would probably laugh at him, but Kate, what would Kate do? Probably threaten to shoot him, he laughed to himself. Carefully he lifted the still sleeping woman into his arms and headed for her new home.

Thankfully they had made her apartment on the ground floor. Not that she was heavy, she was surprisingly light, but being such a tall woman, it was awkward trying to carry her without waking her. He repositioned her a bit as he opened her door and then almost dropped her when he looked inside. This was amazing! It was her apartment from the set right down to every last detail. The nic- nacks, the throw pillows, everything was just as it had been on set. He headed in the direction he believed the bedroom to be, and was met once again with an exact replica. He slowly layed her down on the bed and removed her shoes before tucking her in. He stood there for a minute just watching her sleep. Lost in his thoughts. Wondering if they could actually pull this off. Failure is not an option, he reminded himself.

"Stop staring, Castle. It's creepy." she said softly, as she stretched up and looked at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, startled. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"Haven't been for long. How did I get into my bed? I don't even remember coming home."

That small guilty feeling hit him again, but he pushed it away. "You fell asleep just as we left the hospital. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I just carried you in."

"You carried me? Well aren't you just a big strong guy." She gave him one of her signature flirty smirks.

"Yeah, I guess so." He laughed nervously. God, this was easier when she was asleep.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything? Head feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Castle, really. A tiny headache, but that's to be expected."

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better. You sure there isn't anything I can get you?"

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, there is one thing I'd like right now."

"What? You name it."

"You, in this bed, with me."

Note: Yikes! How will Nathan handle this? Remember please that these are my characters using their names. I have no idea what they would really do, but stay tuned, I think you'll like his choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: I love all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone seems ok with the way I'm using the cast as basis for characters. Reminder again these are my characters based on the cast. They are no way implying that the true cast would behave in this way. Now, on with the show!

Nathan stood there, shocked, heart pounding out of his chest. Now what the hell do I do? If I say no, she's going to feel like her boyfriend is rejecting her, and I don't want to hurt her. If I say yes, well, shit that's not even an option. That would be like sleeping with Stana against her will, I know neither Stana nor I would do this for real, and I'm not gonna do anything we'll both regret when this is over. But god, I don't want to hurt her now either.

"Did you hear me, Castle?"

"Um, uh... Yeah. I just... Are you sure you aren't hungry? You didn't eat much today."

"I'm not hungry, Castle. Please, just come here."

He slowly walked towards the bed and stood about a foot from the side looking down at her, mind racing trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

"What's with you, Castle?" Kate asked, slowly sitting up in bed. "Since when are you afraid to be near me?"

"I'm not afraid, Sta-Kate, I just..."

"Just what?"

"I just know you need to rest, and you sometimes don't get to do that when we're too close, ya know."

She smiled her flirty smile at him. "Yeah, we don't always rest well together, do we?"

"No, we don't." Wow, maybe I can get myself out of this.

"Well, I don't think I'm quite up for that tonight anyway. My head still kinda hurts, but I do want you here with me. Now get over here and cuddle with me Writer-man."

He stood there staring at her. Cuddling, could he do cuddling? He'd hugged Stana many times. They were friends, as long as it was just lying with her, fully clothed, it would be ok right? Just a hug laying down. He took a deep breath and moved towards the bed. If she needed the warmth of a friend to feel better tonight, that's what she would get. He would never do anything with her that he wouldn't do with Stana. He respected her too much for that. But a friendly cuddle he could do.

He laid down behind her and she snuggled back into the warmth of his chest. Her under the sheets, him on top. He wrapped his arm around her and held her. Praying that wherever Stana was in there, that she would come back soon and reassure him that this was the right thing to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Note: Don't own them, don't know them, don't mean nothing by it. Just playing around in my head.

Thanks for your awesome reviews!

He woke up and the first thing he felt was warmth. The warm sunlight shining across his face. Wait, sunlight? They were inside the studio. No way! The lighting team actually created windows and sunlight for them to wake up to? These guys were amazing.

He glanced down and saw Kate/Stana curled up against him, her hand on his chest, and chestnut hair spread out over his still asleep and tingling arm.

He lay there a moment watching her, hoping that when she opened those beautiful green eyes, that it would be Stana looking back at him and not Kate. He remembered back to his Soap Opera days, and wondered if this is what it felt like for the ones with the multiple personalities. Never quite knowing who you were going to get.

He slowly pulled his arm from under her, careful not to wake her and moved his pillow so she could snuggle next to it, still warm from his body, and hopefully sleep a while longer.

He quietly went in the bathroom and checked his phone. There were four missed texts. The first was from from Jon, reminding him that there "are cameras everywhere, and we are watching!"

Oh, they must have seen her ask him to join her. Did they really think that little of him? Did they really think that he would take advantage of her? Just as he was starting to get angry at their lack of faith in him, he looked at the next message. It was from Jon as well.

"Just screwing with ya, bro. Nice save. Take good care of our girl."

Good, at least they saw he took good care of her. He felt a little better at least. Plus, with camera evidence, if there was ever any question, he could prove to her that nothing ever happened.

The third text was from craft services telling him that they had left a breakfast tray outside the door for him to bring to her. Great, breakfast in bed. How romantic, that should help my situation.

The last text was from Andrew, letting him know that "Captain Gates will be stopping by to give her some time off. Which she MUST take."

Great, well, at least they had a plan. He snuck quietly to the door and grabbed the breakfast tray. It was time to go wake her up and see who she was today.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Note: Some people are concerned that I'm writing about the actors, trust me, I'm not. It's similar to when an actor guest stars as themselves on a show. The character is based on them, but not them at all. If you can stick with me until the end, you'll see what I mean. If it is too much of a problem, I can switch to using just their initials if it would make people feel better. I hope you all continue to enjoy the journey!

He couldn't help but smile as he carried the breakfast tray into the bedroom. She was still sound asleep. He wished he could leave her that way, but he knew that "Captain Gates" would be stopping by, and she wouldn't want to meet with her in her jammies.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly rubbed her arm. "Hey sleepy head. You ready for some breakfast?"

"Hmmm... You made me breakfast?" She smiled up at him sleepily. Suddenly her eyes shot open, "It's not a S'morelette, is it?"

He laughed, he couldn't help himself. His character really was insane! "Of course not. It's just..." Shit, he should have looked to see what it was. Smooth, don't even know what you made for breakfast. This was starting out great. He carefully pulled off the lid so he could see it before she did.

"It's smiley face pancakes!"

"Aww, the special ones you make for Alexis. Thanks, Castle."

"Anything for my girl." He smiled as he handed her the tray. "Now eat up, I got a call this morning that Gates is stopping by to see you."

"What! Castle! She can't find you here! She'll figure it out! What were you thinking?"

"Shh, it's ok. She asked me to stay with you. She talked to your dad, and since he's out of town on a fishing trip, she told me to stay and take care of you. Mighty nice of her, huh?"

"Yeah, a little too nice. You don't think she already knows, do you?" Kate said, biting her lip.

"Well, if she does, she must not be too concerned about it."

"Oh God, Castle! What if that's what she's coming here to talk to me about? What if she's kicking you out?"

"Kate, please. Just calm down. If she wanted to kick me out she would want to talk to me, not you. Now just relax and eat, and get dressed before she gets here."

Kate took a nice hot shower to help ease her muscles from the fall. She must have landed harder than she thought. Just as she was finishing getting dressed, she heard a knock at the front door. Shit! Gates is here. She hurried up and threw a tshirt over her head and headed towards the living room.

For a second, she thought she must have hit her head again. Was that really Castle and Gates hugging? Hugging? Really?

She stumbled back against the door frame as she rubbed her eyes figuring they must be playing tricks on her. When she looked up, Castle was standing in front of her looking worried.

"Kate, are you ok?"

"Um...yeah, just a little dizzy yet I guess."

Castle and Gates glanced at each other quickly. Ok, maybe they hadn't blown it.

"Detective Beckett, I know you need your rest, and I won't keep you long. I just stopped by to let you know, that your doctor has informed me that you have had a severe concussion and he will not release you to return to work for at least a week."

"A week! Sir, it's just a little concussion."

"I know detective, but without a doctor's release, policy states that I can not permit you to return to work. Therefore I must insist that you stay away from the precinct until you are released. That goes for you too, Mr Castle."

"Yes, Sir." Castle looked at his feet so glad that this seemed to be working so far.

"Great, and Mr Castle. I expect you to stay here and take care of Detective Beckett. Anything she needs, after all, you are her partner."

"Yes, Sir. Of course. Anything she needs."

"Ok then. Well, I'm off and I'll expect to see you guys next week. Until then detective, rest up and feel better soon. Good bye, Mr Castle."

"Good bye, Sir."

And with that, she was out the door. Castle turned and looked at Kate.

"Well Detective, I guess you are looking at a week of rest and relaxation. What would you like to do first?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do I want to do today? Castle, I want to get back to work!"

"Look, Beckett. The doctor must have a good reason to refuse to release you, or you would be back already. Let's just enjoy this little vacation as long as we can. I have a few ideas of fun things we can do."

"Really?" she said, as she walked seductively towards him. "I guess maybe a week...alone...together might not be so bad." She reached up and put her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies firmly together.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure we'll find all sorts of stuff to do." She looked slightly hurt, as he ducked out of her arms, just as she was about to kiss him. "Like we could read. Or go out to eat. Or watch tv..."

He watched as that sexy seductive smile grew back even larger than before. Ugh! You moron. Sure, use the most memorable line from your morning after, almost round four scene! Not helping!

"I know!" he said, eyes lighting up. "Let's have a movie marathon! How does a little John Woo sound?"

"That sounds great, Castle. We never did get around to watching them the last time. Though I'm not complaining about how we did spend that evening."

"Me either," he smiled, "but until you are released I think we should keep strenuous activities to a minimum as well."

"Seriously, Castle? First no work, and now you're saying you won't have sex with me? What the hell is going on? What did the doctors tell you guys?"

He could see the tears she was struggling to hold back, and it broke his heart. He wanted to see her smile, but he knew what she was expecting this week to be like, and he couldn't let her get her hopes up. As much as it hurt, he had to set the rules for his hands off week now.

"Kate, concussions are a brain injury. I know people act like they're nothing big, but they are. You just need to take it easy for a while, keep your blood pressure down, and try not to get too excited. We will spend this week together, but just none of that, ok?" Then just for good measure he threw in, "hey, this is probably harder on me than it is on you. I am just a man after all." He gave her one of his signature eyebrow wiggles.

She laughed and put her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. "Yes, but you're my man." She smiled as she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "and I love how you take care of me. Even if it does make me crazy."

He laughed. "Good, now why don't you go lie down for a bit, while I make us some lunch." He glanced down at his phone at the text craft services had sent him, yelling him that soup and sandwiches would be outside the door waiting for them in about 15 minutes.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. My head still is a bit sore I guess, and my back kind of hurts."

"That's my girl. I'll bring it in as soon as I'm done, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you."

"Always," he said giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. "Now go rest, I'll be in a minute."

She gave him one last smile as she headed into the bedroom.

He quickly went to the front door and as quietly as possible retrieved the lunch tray from outside. Thank god they had made enough for about four people, because he was starving. Apparently the stress of lying through your teeth works up quite an appetite. He carried the lunch tray into the bedroom and saw her sitting, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She seemed upset about something.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"We'll, you should be happy now."

"What?" He looked at her totally confused. What had happened in the last few minutes to get her so upset?

"Apparently the universe is with you in conspiring against me to make this week as unromantic as possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got my period, ok? So now you don't have to worry about rejecting me. The universe is on your side. You win."

He laughed. He didn't mean to, but he laughed. He never thought that hearing that sentence from a woman, while not accompanying a pregnancy scare, would make him so giddy with relief. That was until he looked up at her.

Shit! He had laughed. And it so wasnt funny. She was giving him THE look. The" I may actually shoot you for real this time" look. Ok, Castle. Good luck talking your way out of this one.

"Oh, Kate. I'm sorry." He reached out to pat her arm and she pulled away from him, turning and looking at the wall. "Look, it was just the way you said it. The universe conspiring against you... It just sounded so... So... So like something I would say! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Forgive me. Please?" He whined, giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Fine," she said, " I tell you what. I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?"

She looked at him shyly out of the tops of her eyes. "That tonight's movie marathon includes chocolate ice cream."

He laughed. "I think I can arrange that. Now, eat your lunch and get some rest while I go get you some ice cream."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. His back was sore, and his legs were stiff from sleeping on the couch sitting up.

He looked down where she was still curled up, sound asleep, with her head in his lap. She had barely made it through the opening scene of the second movie, when he had looked down and found her sound asleep with her head on his thigh. Not wanting to wake her up and have to deal with the sharing a bed awkwardness again, he opted to just let her sleep.

He slowly scooted over, replacing his leg with one of the throw pillows from the couch, as not to disturb her. Seeing that she was definitely still sound asleep, he headed to the bathroom and checked his morning texts.

He had quite a few from various cast and crew members who had been watching, praising him on his performance. Including a ribbing one from the dynamic duo telling him, "this is better than a Castle marathon. Acting is better too! ;)" Another was from craft services telling him breakfast was ready, and thankfully what was in it this time. The last one was his favorite. "Detective Esposito will be relieving you today. Go get some rest. Great work! -AWM"

Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with her, but staying in character, with so much riding on it, was stressful. A break would be nice. He knew he was still expected to stay with her at night, but honestly, sleeping Kate was far easier to deal with than awake Kate. As long as he didn't wake her up, he was safe at night to let his guard down a bit.

He went out and moved some things around in the kitchen and dirtied up some pans, so it at least looked like he'd cooked breakfast. He actually did make a pot of coffee, as he figured they could probably both use a cup, and as he'd hoped, the smell woke up his little sleeping beauty.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning, Castle. Mmm, is that coffee I smell?"

"It sure is! Here, I even added the vanilla I know you like," he said, handing her a cup.

"Mmm, thanks, Castle." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

While she was gone, there was a knock at the door. Castle ran and opened it to a smiling "Detective Esposito" complete with badge and gun.

"Wow, complete costume today, huh?"

"Gotta be believable, bro. So you got the text? I'm here to give you the day off. You've been amazing with her. You earned a little break."

"Thanks. It hasn't been that bad. A bit awkward at times..."

"No kidding! I don't know how you did it, bro. Resisting her without hurting her. It was pretty amazing to watch."

"Yeah, well, luckily for me, the universe came too my rescue."

"Eww, yeah. I heard. Don't need details. Anyway, the story is that Paula called and you have meetings at Black Pawn all day. Something about emergency press control because you were spotted at the hospital."

"Hey, Espo!" Kate smiled as she greeted the detective.

"Hey, Beckett. How ya feeling? Writer-boy been taking good care of you?"

"Yeah, he's been really great actually. So, what brings you by?"

"I called him," Castle said, trying to figure out if that was the right answer. Espo nodded, so he kept going. "Gates had said the doctor didn't want you left alone, and I got a text from Paula saying that I'm needed at Black Pawn right away, so I called Espo to come hang out with you today. Is that ok?"

"I guess, but don't you have to work, Javi? I really don't need a babysitter. I'm fine."

"Nope, Gates gave me the day off to come spend some time with you, chica. I'm not gonna complain. Jenny has Ryan doing that damn cleanse thing again and some time apart might save his life."

"Time apart from Jenny?"

"No, time apart from me. Cuz I'm about to strangle his ass!"

"Well, at least wait until we're back, Beckett would love to work that case, I'm sure."

Kate shook her head and smiled. She had missed the boys. "Don't you have a meeting to get to, Writer-boy?"

"Oh, right! Gotta run. Thanks Espo. I'll see you tonight, Kate." And with a quick kiss to the top of her head, he was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, Ryan is making you crazy, huh?" Kate couldn't help but smile thinking of the last time Jenny had Ryan do a cleanse, he had actually attacked Espo over a donut.

"Well, you know how he gets when he's hungry."

"That I do!"

"So, girl. What would you like to do today? Kick back, order a pizza, watch a little baseball? I hear there's a game on today."

"That would be awesome,Espo. I haven't had time to sit and watch a whole game in years. Probably not since dad and I went to the game for my 18th birthday." She ran to the cabinet to get some snacks.

"They had baseball back then?" That one earned him a Beckett glare. "Whoa, ok, sorry chica. Just kidding."

"You will be, when I decide to keep this entire bag of nachos for myself, wont you?"

She laughed as she grabbed a chip from the bag and popped it into her mouth, making a loud crunch with the first bite.

"You wouldn't do that."

"I might."

"Nah, you won't."

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?"

"Cuz, if you are busy guarding that bag, you won't be able to get any of these honey roasted peanuts from me!"

He laughed as she chased him around the couch, tackling him and sending chips and peanuts flying. They both sat there gasping for breath looking at the mess they had made.

Beckett looked at the food on the floor. "Well, I guess no one gets to eat those."

Espo gave her a grin with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Yeah? Screw that!" He pushed her out of the way as he dove for the bag on the floor. "5 second rule!"

By the time the game had ended, the pair had finished off a bag of nachos, what was left of the peanuts, an entire large pepperoni pizza, and a quart of ice cream. As Espo sat contemplating how a woman her size could possibly have eaten all that, he heard the front door open.

Castle walked in to probably the cutest sight he'd ever seen. Espo was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table, sipping a beer, and staring out the window, completely surrounded by what looked like the results of a wild frat party. He was just about to ask where Kate was, when he noticed her snuggled into Espo's side, sound asleep.

"Looks like you guys had fun."

"We did. Watched a game, had a few snacks, nothing too exciting."

"A few snacks? Did you leave us any food for the rest of the week?" He smiled, looking around at containers and wrappers littering the living room.

"Before or after craft services stopped by and restocked the kitchen?" He replied sheepishly. "What can I say, we pigged out a bit."

Castle laughed. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun. How long has she been out?"

"About an hour. Fell asleep during the ten o'clock news."

"Sorry I got back so late, I kinda over slept. I was more exhausted than I thought."

"No problem. You needed the rest. So, you wanna leave her here, or..."

"No, no. I'll go lay her in her bed. She'll sleep better there." He lifted her up in his arms, and with a last "good night" to Espo, he carried her in and tucked her in to bed.

She rolled over and grabbed "his" pillow and pulled it closer to her chest as she snuggled deeper into the bed. He smiled as he turned off the lights. "Good night, my friend. Wherever you are."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Note: Thank you for all your amazing reviews! You guys are great. Believe it or not, I am actually posting these chapters as I write them. On my iPhone I might add! I know, I'm crazy, but you guys have kept my creative juices flowing. I have a pretty good idea of how I'm ending this, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Don't worry, we have a few more chapters to go, but I must say the current ending I have in mind should be a big hit with Stanatics. Now, on with the show!

Castle woke up to the smell of coffee. Good he thought, I could really use a cup. Shit! If she's up and making coffee, how the hell was he supposed to get breakfast? Just as he was starting to panic, his phone vibrated with a new text message. "Relax there is cereal and milk and fresh fruit in the kitchen. We got ya covered!" God, these people planned for everything.

He got up and stretched and headed into the kitchen where Kate was already eating her cereal.

"Hey sleepyhead. What time did you get home last night?"

"About 11. You were already asleep, so I didn't wake you. Did you have fun with Espo?"

"We had a blast. It was nice to just sit and watch the game with him. I'd forgotten how much fun the boys are away from work."

"It's funny you should say that. I got a text from Ryan saying that he'd like to come spend the day with you today."

"Are you tired of me already, Castle?"

"No, I could never get tired of you, but I do have to check on some things at the loft, and I forgot that I had scheduled a lunch date for today, with Alexis, weeks ago. Do you mind? I can reschedule if you want."

"No, go. Spend time with your daughter. I'll be fine with Ryan. I hope. Maybe I better eat extra now, might not want to eat while he's here."

Castle laughed, just as he heard a knock at the door. "I bet that's Captain Hunger Strike, now."

Kate walked over and opened the door to let Detective Ryan in. He gave her a big hug, the second the door was closed.

"Hey Beckett. How ya feeling?"

"Doing good. How about you? I hear Jenny has you cleansing again." She tried to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Yeah, the woman's crazy! Some how she thinks that she'll get pregnant faster if we both detox our bodies."

"And, on that note, I'm out of here..." Castle laughed as he hugged Kate and headed for the door. "Don't have too much fun, you guys. I'll see ya both tonight." And with one last wave, he was gone.

"So, she thinks a detox will improve your chances of conceiving?" Beckett asked as they moved to the couch to sit down.

"Yeah, crazy right? I tried to explain to her that trying to get a malnourished man to perform certain tasks probably isn't the way to go about it."

"What did she say to that?"

"She told me to shut up, that there was all the nutrients I needed in the green smoothie she made me for breakfast."

"Wow! Harsh!" Kate was trying not to laugh.

"That's nothing. Then she shoves a gallon jug of water at me, and tells me to keep myself hydrated. That it will 'create more lubrication for my little swimmers.' Is that even true?!"

Kate truly did laugh at that. "I'm so sorry, Ryan." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's ok. I know it will all be worth it once it happens, but I always assumed that getting my wife pregnant would be more...well..."

"Enjoyable."

"Well, yeah."

"You know what else helps fertility?" Beckett asked with a glint in her eye.

"No, what?"

"I got just the thing."

"Really?"

"Yup! Here ya go!" Beckett smiled as she handed him a pint of Rocky Road ice cream and a spoon, while grabbing one for herself as well.

He immediately dug in, barely even flinching when he got brain freeze.

"Is this really good for fertility?" He choked out between bites.

"With the amount I've eaten the past couple of days, God I hope not!" They both laughed as they sat eating their ice cream and enjoying their time together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He stood by the bedroom door, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He had looked over his morning texts already, and was glad to see that they had planned for a girls day, with her and Lanie.

He still couldn't believe that they were pulling this off. Everyone was doing such a fantastic job. He had watched the camera feed of her and Ryan yesterday and it looked so effortless. They really all were so much like their characters and had been living with them so long, that it almost felt natural. The sound of a phone vibrating pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked down, and realized it wasn't his phone.

"Hey, Castle." Beckett said, sleepily. "I just got a text from Lanie, she has the day off and wanted to get together. Would you mind?"

Geniuses! They used her phone this time. They really are good at this. "No, not at all. I need to get some writing done anyway, so I'll just head over to the loft when she gets here and you can text me when you gals are done."

"Are you sure? I mean, we haven't really got to spend much time just the two of us since I've been off." She yawned as she got up and put her arms around his neck and stared up at him.

"It's fine, I'm a big boy, I can share you with your friends."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Well, you're pretty extraordinary yourself, Ms Beckett."

She leaned in to kiss him, just as there was a knock at the door. Thank god! He thought, as he placed a quick kiss to her forehead as he stepped around her to open the door.

"Hey, Lanie."

"Hey, girl!" She squealed. "I'm so glad to see you're doing ok. Writer-boy hasn't made you shoot him yet?"

"Not yet. Close a couple of times." She laughed.

"I'm standing right here ya know!"

"I see that," said Lanie. "The question is why? Get the heck outta here. This is a girls day, and unless you're a girl..."

"Nope, most definitely not a girl. I'm gone! See ya later, ladies. Don't bash me too bad while I'm gone."

"What makes you think we'll even be talking about you, Mr Ego?"

"Come on, Lanie. I know you just want details on how amazing I am."

"Get over yourself, writer-boy!"

"That's writer-man, Lanie. Writer-man!"

"Whatever! Now get outta here before I smack ya!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said with a salut as he dashed out the door.

"You sure have your hands full with that one, girl." Lanie smiled as she shook her head.

"I know, he can be such a man child sometimes, but he makes things so much..."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. But it's more than that, Lanie. For the first time since I lost my mom, I feel like I'm not alone. I know you and the boys have always been there for me, but it's just..."

"Different."

"Exactly. He understands me better than I do sometimes. It's like he always knows just what I need, even before I need it. It's kinda scary sometimes."

"Scary because he knows you so well?"

"No, scary because I want him to. I let those walls fall, but now I just feel so vulnerable sometimes. So exposed. I trust him, I really do. Sometimes I think I don't trust myself. Can I really have a happily ever after, Lanie?"

"If anyone can, and if anyone deserves one, it's you two. You're like a walking fairy tale."

Beckett smiled. "Speaking of walking fairy tales, how are things with you and your handsome Latin prince?"

"Oh, girl! Don't even get me started on that man unless you got a big old bottle of wine ready."

Beckett smiled as she pulled a bottle out of the wine rack. "As a matter of fact, I do!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After having come home to a slightly tipsy Beckett, and a completely wasted Lanie, was she just acting or not? Oh well, anyway at least they had a good time. He had convinced Beckett to go to bed without him, knowing that a tipsy Beckett in bed, could be a recipe for disaster. Luckily he had brought his laptop and was able to convince her that he needed to get some more writing done.

He woke up that morning with his laptop still on his lap and an open document with hggvddgbnougfdsdv nmkkdfcjkjytsfvj. Jhtdfgbjjnjhgf across the screen. Well, he smiled to himself, I guess I did get some writing done. He turned off the laptop and headed to make some coffee.

Just as he and Beckett were sitting down to breakfast, he heard a knock at the door. Glancing down at his phone, he saw a new text saying, "Alexis' turn!" How the hell were they gonna pull this off? Oh well. He ran to the door and opened it to find a freaked out looking Alexis.

He just stood there staring at her. Luckily, she took the lead. "Dad! You need to come home quick! It's Gram!"

"Oh my god, Alexis, come in. What's wrong?"

Beckett came over from the kitchen at the sound of Alexis' frantic voice. "Gram came in early this morning and said something about a nasty smell in her studio."

"Probably the rotting tomatoes from that last show. Yikes!"

"Dad! This isn't funny!"

"Neither was that show."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, go on."

"So any way, she decided that since you've been staying here with Beckett, that she would move her class to the loft. When I left, she had set up a bubble blower, a fog machine, and was asking if I thought the garden hose would attach to the shower head! If you want anything left of the place, you need to go now!"

"Oh, God! I gotta go. Can you stay here with Beckett?"

"Yeah, sure dad. Just go!"

"You'll be ok, Kate?"

"I'll be fine, go, go!"

"Thanks!" He kissed them both on their heads. "I'll be back as soon as I take care of hurricane Martha." He ran out the door without ever looking back.

Beckett and Alexis stood looking awkwardly at each other. The relationship between these two hadn't been explored much on the show, so it was going to be a long day of improv for the young girl.

"So, are you feeling better Detective Beckett?"

"Please, Alexis, call me Kate. Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Did you and your dad have a good lunch?"

Alexis stared at her confused for a second. Oh, crap! That's right, they told her they were meeting for a lunch date yesterday.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've spent time together, it was nice."

Beckett looked at her feet. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of his time. I hope you know that I would never try to come between you two. I'm not trying to take your place."

Alexis stood there shocked. Geesh! She didn't want to make her feel bad. Why couldn't they just do tv and snacks like the guys?

She reached out and took Kate's hand and lead her to the couch.

"Det...Kate, I know that you aren't trying to replace me. I'm glad that you are there for my dad. Sure it took some adjustment for all of us in the beginning, what with so much changing all at once, but I see what you do for him. He's never been as happy as I've seen him the past few months. You're good for him Kate."

Kate looked up and smiled. The young girl's eyes were full of tears. She reached out and took Alexis' hand in hers.

"He's good for me too. I know I'm not always good at showing it, and I caused him and your family, and even myself a lot of pain in the past because of it, but please believe me when I tell you Alexis, that I truly care for your father. He's unlike anyone I've ever met, and I can't imagine my life without him."

The young girl smiled at her and reached up and brushed a tear from the older woman's face. "He loves you too, Kate. We all do."

With a smile, the two woman pulled each other into a hug that said so much more than words ever could.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Castle came home the night before to find his two favorite girls sharing a blanket on the couch, eating brownies they had made together that afternoon, and watching some strange zombie movie. He actually was a bit jealous that he hadn't been invited. Thankfully, Alexis had managed to tire Beckett out, and she headed to bed early, because that's when he received the call. The call that told him that they would soon find out if what they had done was the right thing to do.

"Hello, Mr Fillion?"

"Yes"

"This is Dr Burke calling."

"Yes, hello Dr Burke. Thank you for calling. We did as you asked, she still believes she is Beckett. She hasn't seemed to suspect anything is wrong."

"That's good, I'm glad you were able to keep her calm and relaxed until I could get back. These are very tricky cases, and often times too much stress can cause the patient's true personality to become suppressed further. We are not entirely sure how or why these episodes occur, but we have had great success with the current treatments available. It takes some time and patience on the part of the patient and their loved ones, but the prognosis for full recovery is good."

"That's great to hear. What do we need to do?"

"Bring her to my office tomorrow morning, an we will begin treatment immediately. I will be going by my first name, Mark, so as not to confuse her greater. You get her here, and leave the rest to me."

"Thank you, Dr Burke"

"Nah, Dr Mark."

"Right, Dr Mark. I really appreciate this. We all do."

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you both in the morning."

He was still thinking of the phone call from the night before when Beckett walked in that morning.

"Hey, everything ok, Castle?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He gave her a small smile. God he hoped this worked.

"Don't hurt yourself." She gave him a cheeky grin as she bumped his shoulder with hers.

He laughed. "I'll try not to. Say, I got a call from your doctor last night. He wants you to go see the specialist this morning, a Dr Mark. Said it's required for him to sign your release papers."

"Great! Let's go then!"

He was so glad she was excited about this. It made things so much easier. After breakfast, they headed out to the cruiser. Castle insisted that since she wasn't cleared yet, that he was going to drive. He drove carefully around the lot as not to tip her off that they weren't really in New York. Wow, their set guys were amazing! He finally pulled up in front of the building that they had texted him that morning. They had arranged for Dr Mark to use that as his office for their meeting.

Castle walked her in, holding her hand.

"It's gonna be ok, Kate. He's just going to talk to you, help you remember some of the time you forgot from the fall and get you back to work."

"Thanks, Castle. You've been great through all of this."

He smiled down at her. "Always."

The door behind them opened, and a slender, dark haired man stepped out. He held out his hand and said, "hi, I'm Dr Mark," just as Beckett fainted in to Castle's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

If he had really been Castle, he probably would have passed out himself. The man's name may have been Mark Burke, but in the world of Castle, he would have been known as Jerry Tyson, or more commonly, 3XK. The likeness was uncanny. Castle looked up at the doctor wondering what they were going to do now.

"So you're telling me that I look just like a serial killer, from her world, who she believes to be dead? No wonder she passed out."

"What do we do now, Dr Burke? How are you going to be able to help her? She's never going to trust you now."

"You're right, she's not going to trust me, but she will trust Dr Burke."

"Excuse me? I thought you were Dr Burke." Castle had never been so confused. He was beginning to wonder if he even knew who he was anymore. It was all so meta.

"I am, but you said that on the show, she was seeing Dr Burke, correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's going to help us."

"If we can get the guy who plays her therapist to come in and work with her, we may be able to help her."

"How can he help her? He's just an actor. He's not a real psychiatrist."

"No, but I am. If we hook up hidden cameras and have him wired for sound, I can feed him lines while I watch from another room. She already trusts him, so she won't be suspicious."

"Isn't putting her deeper in the fictional world counterproductive?"

"At this point, we may have no other choice."

"What do we do until we can get this all set up?"

"Just keep doing what you've been doing. Take care of her, but we need to slowly start working things in from her real life."

"Like what?"

"Clothing items, perfumes, foods she likes, people she knows. We don't want to shock her too much, but eventually we will want to start introducing her to her real self. Interviews, articles, pictures. It will take some time, but I'm confident we can bring her around. Speaking of coming around, looks like someone is waking up. I'm gonna get out of here so we don't give her another shock. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you doctor."

"Castle," Beckett mumbled weakly, grabbing her head as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"You fainted, that's all."

"Why? Why would I do that?"

"The doctor thinks being out for the first time in a week and not eating much this morning got to you. He rescheduled your appointment. Let's just get you home to rest."

As he helped her out to the car, all he could think was back down the rabbit hole we go.

Well, guys, I hope you're sticking with me. No idea where this is headed now, but hopefully you guys enjoy it, whatever it may be. Reviews help inspire me & I could really use it about now. Into the rabbit hole we go!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Note: Ok guys, I think I have an idea where I'm headed now. Please review and let me know if you like where it's going, that is if we can figure out where that is. Lol thanks for being amazing!

* * *

He was grateful. Beckett had spent most of the day sleeping, which gave him time to speak to the casting office and arrange for "Dr Burke" to come see Beckett. When they had contacted the man, he immediately agreed. This woman's love and spirit totally entranced everyone she met, no one would ever think twice about giving their all for her.

It was arranged for the next day. Since her "apartment" was already wired with cameras and sound, they decided it would just be easier if they had him make a house call. After the fainting spell, earlier that day, it had been much easier to convince her to see him. She wasnt sure why a psychiatrist was needed for a concussion, but was comfortable enough with Dr Burke that she figured at least it wouldn't do any harm.

Beckett wandered out to the kitchen to find Castle busy making dinner. She walked up behind him, slipping her hands around his waist, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Hey there," he turned and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Just making spaghetti and garlic bread. That ok?"

"It smells delicious," she said as she sampled the sauce he had been stirring. "Mmm, I love when you cook. There is nothing sexier than a man in the kitchen." She gave him that flirty smile she was so well known for.

"Well, I aim to please." He wiggled his eyebrows in typical Castle fashion.

"Really? I thought you aimed to misbehave?" She gave him an evil grin.

"I've been known to do that too." He laughed. Had she really just referenced Firefly? God, this was all just too meta. But wait? Firefly wasn't part of Castle's world, but it was a huge part of his. Had they referenced it enough on the show that she had taken it into that world, or was this a sign that she was starting to remember?

He knew it was still a bit soon to confront her with her own identity, but what about his? Could figuring out who he was help bring her back?

"Hello... Castle? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

She laughed. "Where did you go there? You kinda spaced out."

"Speaking of space, I was just thinking tonight might be a good night to watch some tv together. How do you feel about space cowboys?"

"Well, it's no Nebula-9, but I guess it'd be ok." She grinned.

He sure hoped this wasn't a mistake.

May fortune guide their journey...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Note: I apologize in advance for what you are about to read. Please don't kill me!

* * *

He lay there, in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The Firefly marathon hadn't been a complete bust. She had commented a few times about how much the Captain looked like him, even if she had called the character a "slightly cuter" version of him. It was 10 years ago! Of course he'd aged a bit since then. Oh well, this wasnt the time to worry about his own wounded ego. She did say that she really enjoyed the show and couldn't believe any network would be dumb enough to cancel it, so that made him feel a little better. Sadly though, she still didn't seem to be remembering herself or him.

It had taken some work, but she had convinced him to come to bed with her. He knew it hurt her when he refused her advances, but there were some lines he just would not cross. So now, he lay here, in the dark, staring at the ceiling, but only seeing the hurt in her eyes as he had pulled away from her, as she had tried to kiss him. He had placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he rolled away from her, telling her he was tired. It was a good 20 minutes that he had laid there, heart breaking, as he listened to her quiet sobs, until her breathing evened out, as she cried herself to sleep. God how he hated hurting her. He kept telling himself that he was doing what was best for her, but it was so hard to believe himself, with the sounds of her heart breaking filling his ears.

He glanced at the glaring red numbers of the alarm clock, mocking him from across the room. 3:30, his alarm would be going off in just two short hours, to prepare for "Dr Burke's" arrival. He rolled on his side and watched her sleep. She must be dreaming, he thought, as she wrinkled her nose in her sleep. He saw a slight smile form on her lips, and it eased some of the guilt, knowing at least that the pain he had caused her hadn't made it's way into her dreams. He wondered what she would tell Dr Burke about them. Would she confide to him that things had changed in their relationship? That she felt she was losing him? That he was pulling away? What advice would he give her?

He glanced at the clock again, 4:45. He sighed, as he gave up on the idea of sleep and reached over and turned off the alarm. No reason she couldn't get a little extra sleep.

He stood staring out the window, warm mug of coffee in his hand. It was a few minutes before he had remember that the crew had

built that window, and that he was actually watching a video of a busy New York street. Those guys really put their all into this.

He suddenly felt a pair of slender arms circle his waist as she leaned into his back.

"Everything ok?" She asked as she buried her face in the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" He asked, turning around and putting his arms around her.

"You just seem so distant lately. Like something is bothering you." She looked up into his eyes, wishing she would see the sparkling blue, that she always got lost in, instead of this blue gray laced with sadness that he seemed to have these days.

"You were hurt, that bothers me. Your pain has always bothered me." He gave her a slight smile as he rested his head on top of hers.

He was telling her the truth. Listening to her cry last night had broke his heart. No matter who or what she thought she was, she was still his friend. He wanted to protect her, to make this better, to make her better. It killed him that it was him that caused her tears. He knew that her accident wasnt his fault, that he didn't cause her injury, but that didn't change the fact that his choice to respect what she would want, even if she didn't know it's what she wanted, was causing her such heartache.

She took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat facing each other, his hands still in hers, as he stared at the floor.

"Castle, look at me, please." Her voice was soft and kind, but just a little bit pleading. She needed him to understand.

He looked up into her gorgeous green eyes and saw so much love reflected back that it put a lump in his throat.

"Castle, I'm ok." She took a deep breath and stared at their hands, still intertwined. "Sure, I got a concussion, and yes I still don't remember anything about the accident, but in the big scheme of things, memories of a half hour of my life is something I can live without." She looked up into his eyes. "You, however, are not."

He looked into her eyes, tears forming in his own. Here was a woman, totally in love with him, or more accurately, who she thought he was. How could he do the right thing without crushing her. He knew that when this was all over, they would all have a big laugh, her especially, at how she had tortured him, but right here, right now, this was anything but funny.

He bowed his head. "I don't know what to say."

She touched her finger under his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. "Say you still love me," she whispered, as she brushed her lips lightly across his.

He pulled back, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Always," he whispered. Thinking of how much he truly cared about his friend. "That's why I need to go."

He slowly released her hands as he headed for the door. He turned around to see her still sitting there, tears streaming down her face, staring at the spot where he had just sat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Note: So, what do you guys think? Are you supposed to cry while you're writing? Wow! That was tough, but it needed to be done. Don't worry, things will be ok. I think...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Leaning his back against the wall, he slowly slid down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging himself tightly as he sobbed, just as she had the night before.

What the hell had he just done? He abandoned her when she needed him the most. What kind of friend does that? She doesn't know who she is and shouldn't be left alone, and he walked out on her. He just prayed that the cameras had seen and that someone was on the way to fix the damage he caused. He hated himself, and if the others were watching and saw what he had done, he wouldn't blame them if they hated him too.

He glanced up to see the boys hurrying down the hall towards him. He wiped his eyes, preparing for them to tell him exactly what an asshole he was. He wasn't prepared however, for Ryan to slide to the floor next to him, and pull him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry man. We came as soon as we could."

"Yeah, Bro. You did good by her. She may not see it now, but trust me, when this is over, she'll thank you."

He looked up, totally in shock. They didn't hate him? They felt bad for him? Even after he'd hurt her so badly?

"But I broke her heart. I broke her heart, and then I left her alone."

"No, man, you broke Beckett's heart." Ryan looked at him, laying his hand on his shoulder. "You protected her from herself. You looked out for her when she couldn't. You did the right thing. Trust me, she'll thank you for it."

He looked up at his friends, he knew they were right, but they hadn't seen the way she had looked at him. The love in her eyes, and then the fear, and the hurt. Oh god, the hurt. He would never forget the pain in those gorgeous green eyes if he lived forever. What he wouldn't give just to see her smile again. To hear her laugh at his stupid jokes. To watch her dance around set, singing with her iPod, or sometimes just to the tune running through her head. He even missed the way her Canadian accent broke through and he had to tease her about it. He missed her. His co-star, his friend.

"I just need to get away for a little bit. I can't face her right now."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Take some time, get some air. We'll take care of her. We got this."

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

Ryan helped him to his feet and patted his arm. "We're all in this together. She's our friend too."

He gave them both a small smile and a nod. "I'll be back later, I promise. I just need a bit."

"Take as long as you need. She'll be ok."

"Don't forget, Dr Burke will be here for her first session in about an hour."

"We've got it under control. You just go, get some rest." Espo gave him a slap on the back. "Get outta here."

He slowly walked away as he heard the guys entering her apartment, praying that they could repair some of the damage he had done.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kate sat staring at the place where Castle had just sat. Had he really just left her? He said he loved her, or at least she thought that was what "always" meant to them, so how could he just leave? What had she done wrong? It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember her accident, and so what if she couldn't, what difference did it make?

A cold chill ran down her spine.

She couldn't remember her accident. Oh, god! What if he thought she was lying to him again? But this was different, she wasnt running away this time. If anything, she was running to him. Did what she had done back them hurt him so deeply, that even the memory of it made him doubt her? How could she have been so stupid? She knew now, exactly what she needed to do.

Just as she opened the door to go find him, there stood Espo and Ryan.

"Hey guys, I can't talk right now, I gotta find Castle."

"Sorry, Beckett, he just left." Ryan said, realizing, as he saw the disappointment in her eyes, how their friend must have felt trying to deal with her emotions.

"Yeah," Espo said, " but don't worry, he said he'd be back later. Just needed to get some air, clear his head."

Kate let out a sigh of relief, he was coming back. He hasn't left for good, just needed some space. She could do space. Hell, if anyone knew about needing space, it was her. But unlike her, Castle wasn't a runner. If he said he'd be back, he would. He'd never been able to stay away from her for long, and while she used to find it annoying, suddenly it was a great comfort to her.

"So," she said motioning for the guys to come inside, "what brings you two by? Need help on a case?" She asked excitedly.

"Nope, no bodies today. Sorry, chica."

Beckett was disappointed. For the first time all week, she thought she may have been able to do something useful. If this doctor didn't release her soon, she was going to go crazy.

"We just stopped by to see how you're doing." Ryan glanced at Esposito. They hadn't came up with a story for their being there when they ran over after seeing that she was about to be left alone.

"Yeah," Espo said, "Can't we just stop by to say hi?"

"Of course you can," she rolled her eyes, "you just usually don't."

"We'll, you don't usually behave yourself and stay home when you're told to, so we can visit, do you?" Ryan said, giving her a sly smile.

"Ok, ya got me there," she laughed.

Both guys smiled, god it was good to hear her laugh. It wasnt her laugh, it was Beckett's, but it was still good to hear.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, sorry guys, I forgot, I have an appointment with the doctor today. He's stopping by to do an evaluation, so they can hopefully release me to come back to work."

"Sure, no problem, Beckett," Ryan said as he reached for the door handle. "We'll get out of here and leave ya to it."

Espo looked at her questioningly. "You'll be ok on your own?"

"I think I can handle talking with a doctor by myself, in my own apartment. You guys are as bad as Castle."

"We do it cuz we care," Ryan said, patting her on the shoulder.

"That, and we're sick of doing your paperwork!" Espo laughed as he gave her a hug.

They both headed out the door, with a quick nod to Dr Burke as they passed.

"Hi, Kate," he said, walking into her apartment, " I hear we have some things to discuss."

Beckett looked at her therapist, whom she had come to trust over these past couple of years, "you have no idea..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Note: Ok, so this is kind of a long one, but it's important for how we progress from here. Thanks for all your great reviews!

* * *

Kate felt like the stereotypical mental patient, as she lay on her couch, Dr Burke sitting in the chair by her feet, notebook in hand.

"So, Kate. I understand that you had a bit of an accident. What can you tell me about that?" Dr Burke asked. Or at least the actor who played Dr Burke. The real Dr Burke was sitting in front of a monitor, down the street, listening and feeding him lines as the two spoke.

"Not a whole lot, actually. I don't really remember the accident. I remember chasing a suspect onto a fire escape, and then waking up to Castle and a bunch of other people standing over me. All I really remember after that was everyone looking at me like I'd lost my mind. No one would say why, but they all just stared with these funny looks on their faces. Castle still does it sometimes."

"So you don't remember how the accident occurred?"

"Not really. I'm guessing I must have slipped when I was running, but I don't really know. To be honest, Dr Burke, I don't see why not remembering those 30 minutes or so is such a big deal. I feel fine, no headaches, no fainting spells, nothing. So why can't I get back to living my life, and why is everyone treating me so weird?"

"Honestly, Kate, I wish I could tell you that. The truth is that, you have a very rare type of amnesia. You may be experiencing more issues with your memory than you may be aware of. There are things related to your accident, and your life in general that you seem to have some confusion on."

"I'm not confused! Why does everyone keep saying that? I feel fine!"

"Please, Kate, try to stay calm. I know this is frustrating for you."

"The only thing frustrating is everyone thinking they know me better than I do."

"In this case, they may, Kate." She gave him a confused look. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, and do you trust Mr Castle?"

"Of course I do. He's my partner, I trust him with my life."

"Then do that. Trust us with your life, and let us help you." He held up a hand. "Before you say anything, please. You may not feel as if you need help, but people with your condition rarely do. Believe me when I say that things may not be exactly as you remember them or perceive them to be."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It just means, Kate, that your brain was injured, and during that injury, it rearranged some things in your memory that have caused you to view things a bit differently."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Please, Kate. This is a very touchy situation, one in which you need to discover these inconsistencies on your own. Up until this point, until I was able to meet with you, your friends have been playing into these inconsistencies at my request."

"What!? My friends have been lying to me!"

"They have not been lying to you, merely following your lead, and allowing you to believe what your mind was telling you to be true."

"Why didn't they just tell me the truth?" Kate felt tears starting to burn her eyes. How could her friends betray her like this? How could she trust any of them now? What about Castle? Was he lying to her too? Is that why he was acting so weird?

"They tried to, from what I understand, at the hospital. The result was so bad that you needed to be sedated. These people love you, and have gone to great lengths, more than you could ever imagine, to keep you safe. Please, trust us, and let us help you."

"Trust a bunch of people who are lying to me? Really? You're kidding right?"

"Kate, if they hadn't, it was very likely that your brain, in an attemp to protect itself, may have caused irreparable harm. As it is, I can help you. But you need to trust me."

Kate sat there, staring straight ahead, not really seeing. Is what he said true? Was that why everyone was looking at her like she'd lost her mind? Because she had?

"Ok, Dr Burke, what do I need to do."

"This may sound strange, but I need you to observe yourself. No one can tell you which things are accurate, and which are things created by your mind. You will begin to discover them on your own. First, and I know this will be the hardest for you, you need to stay in your apartment."

"What? I'm under house arrest?"

"No, this is not a punishment. It is to protect you. We need to limit your stimulation until you have made more progress. Too much at once may shock your system. You are welcome to have friends and family visit, but I ask you not to leave."

"Fine, what else?" Kate asked bitterly.

"I want you to keep a journal. It must be very detailed. I want you to jot down any time that you feel a sense of something not quite right, may it be something that seems familiar when it shouldn't be, or should be but isn't. If certain memories have gaps, or don't make sense. People who you know, but how and why don't make sense. Anything like that. In the mean time, be patient and let your friends help you. Now, on the topic of your friends. As I have said, they have been following your lead, so make special notes about memories regarding them."

"Is this why Castle has been acting so weird?"

"Weird? In what way?"

"The way he looks at me, like his love has turned to pity. He used to be so affectionate, now he won't even touch me. We haven't had sex since the accident. Hell! He won't even kiss me properly!"

"In regards to Mr Castle, I can tell you that he does care about you, Kate. Without a doubt. He has gone farther than anyone in this attempt to help you. I do however believe that it would be best if you kept the intimate side of your relationship to a minimum at this point. Only do what he seems to be comfortable with. He knows you better than you do right now, trust him, and let him take the lead in that area. Trust me, when this is all over, you'll thank him."

"I hope you're right. He left this morning and I haven't heard from him since. The boys said that he said he'd be back but..."

"Then he will be. Trust him, Kate."

"Ok," she said as she heard the front door open. She turned to see Castle walking through the door.

He looked over and spotted Kate and Dr Burke sitting in the living room.

"I'm sorry, didn't realize you were still here, Dr Burke, I'll just come back later."

"No, please, Mr Castle stay. I was just leaving. Great session today, Kate. You have my number if you need me, otherwise I will be back in a week to check on you."

"Thanks, Dr Burke."

"You're welcome, Kate. Don't forget to do your homework."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Mr Castle, can I see you in the hall for a second?"

"Sure, I'll be right back, Kate."

She nodded at him as he followed the doctor into the hall.

"So, how is she?"

"She's agreed to the treatment the doctor prescribed. I have all the information in here," he said, handing him a folder. "Slowly introduce her to stuff from her real life, it should start to trigger true memories, or at least bring out inconsistencies. Don't tell her anything outright, as it may overwhelm her, let her lead."

"Thank you for doing this."

"She's a great gal, I could never say no. Oh, and I have asked her to follow your lead in regards to intimacy, should take some of the stress off of you."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, now get in there, and help our girl find herself."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Castle came back into the apartment to find Beckett still sitting on the couch, staring at her hands. He walked over and sat down next to her, gently putting his hand over hers. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Castle."

"Woah, wait. Sorry for what?"

"For not remembering. For being so difficult. For hurting you."

"Hey now," he said, pulling her into his arms, "first of all, you not remembering is not your fault. You can't make yourself remember something your brain doesn't want you to. Secondly, you are not being difficult. You are reacting the only way you know how, in a very complex situation. None of this is your fault. As far as hurting me, the only things that hurts me, is seeing how all of this hurts you and not being able to do a damn thing about it."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"If anyone should appologize, it's me. I walked out on you when I should have been here helping you. I was such an ass. I'm so sorry."

"But, Castle, you have been helping me. Dr Burke said that you have been protecting me this whole time. He wouldn't tell me how or from what, but he said that you've gone to great lengths to do it." She looked down at her lap, tears running down her cheeks, "just like you always have."

He placed his hand on her cheek, tipping her face up to meet his eyes.

"And I always will."

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered into his shirt. "When you left, I thought I'd lost you."

He looked down into her eyes, "Why would you think that?" Had he really made her think he wouldn't come back. God he felt like an ass.

"I thought maybe you thought that I was lying again. But I swear I'm not."

"Lying? About what?" He was totally confused. What was she talking about?

"About not remembering the accident. I thought maybe it reminded you of after I was shot. I promise you, I will never lie to you again, and no more running, I am here to stay."

"Oh, Kate. That never even crossed my mind." It truly hadn't. Damn Marlowe and his complex storylines. So much to remember.

"I know Dr Burke said that there is a lot I don't remember, or don't remember correctly, but I can tell you this. There is one thing, without a shadow of a doubt, that I am sure of."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Us."

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. One of the biggest misconceptions of all, and that is what she's most sure of?

"I know that I'm not always good at expressing how I feel. You're the one that's good with words, not me. But I know without a doubt, and I want you to know too," she took a deep breath, "that I love you." She stared into his eyes so confident and sure. "I love you, Richard Castle, and I may not have said it before, but I have always felt it. My walls are gone, and my heart belongs to you. Always."

She reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips as he just sat there, stunned, no idea how to respond to that.

"You ok, Castle?" She asked, after he had sat there frozen for a while.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I just, wow."

What do you say to that? He didn't know if it was right, but he said the only thing he could think of.

"I love you too, Kate. I love you too."

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch watching movies, that he knew from their discussions on set, that she enjoyed. He stayed away from any that she had actually appeared in, just yet, figuring it may be a bit soon to actually see herself on screen. After she had fallen asleep on his lap, he carefully lifted her and carried her to bed and tucked her in.

Still feeling wide awake, he decided to see what was on TV. Just as he went to sit down, he received a text.

"Package left at the door, things that may be helpful. Good luck. -Burke"

He retrieved the package and opened it to find things that someone had retrieved from her real apartment. Her iPod with all of her ATP playlists, her favorite movies, books, perfume, jewelry, and a few outfits. All were carefully chosen as items that were so totally her, but definitely not Beckett. He took the box and hid it in the back of the closet under a bunch of extra blankets. He would start with her perfume and iPod. He knew how strong memories could be tied to certain smell and sounds, maybe it would be enough to help bring her back.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Beckett woke up to music playing. She wandered out to the kitchen and found Castle standing at the stove making breakfast, listening to a song that sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't quite remember where she'd heard it before.

He had went through her iPod that morning and picked out the songs that he knew were her favorites from her ATP playlist, that she always listened to while walking to work. Many of them she had even posted on her website and shared with her twitter followers. He figured that the frequency with which she listened to them, paired with her passion for her Alternative Travel Project, might jog her memory.

"I love this song," she said. "I feel like I've heard it before, but I can't really say where." Was this the kind of thing Dr Burke had been talking about?

He came over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Close your eyes, and just listen to the music," he said. "How does it make you feel?" As he did this, he brought the dish towel he was holding, that he had lightly misted with her perfume, closer to her face.

"It makes me want to move, like I want to go for a run, or a morning jog. I smell something too, it's sweet, yet fresh. It's nice, familiar, like someone I should know."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling more than she had seen in days. His eyes were that bright blue and had just a hint of that Castle sparkle back.

"Very good, Kate. Now write all of that in your journal before you forget. Look at it like a case. Keep collecting evidence, let it speak to you and lead you."

She grabbed her journal and jotted down all of the things she felt and thought as she listened to the music play, while he finished making breakfast.

"So, what would you like to do today? Dr Burke told me that he wanted you to stay here for a while yet, but I've got plenty of movies, video games, and books that I brought over."

She thought for a moment, "you know, a day of just relaxing and reading sounds nice. Maybe a nice bubble bath and a good book will help relax my mind. Care to join me?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Somehow I don't think both of us in a tub would be very relaxing," he laughed as he kisses the top of her head. "Why don't you grab a book and enjoy your bath, while I get some writing done."

He had placed her books in amongst the ones that were already put in her apartment by the set crew. He really hoped that the familiar titles might attract her attention.

While she was picking out something to read, he slipped into the bathroom and replaced the prop bubble bath with the stuff they had sent over from her place. He also left her a glass and a bottle of her favorite rakija. He didn't know if she should be drinking, but he figured it was something she had loved and any chance at triggering a memory, he was going to take it.

She stepped into the bathroom holding a stack of books. "How long are you planning on staying in here?" He laughed, trying to see which titles she'd chosen. Two he was sure had come from her personal collection, as he recognized them from the night before. The other three, he couldn't quite see well enough to tell.

"I couldn't decide." She smiled sheepishly.

"Fine," he said, " but try not to stay in here so long that you shrivel up into nothing, ok?"

"I won't," she laughed. "Now, if you aren't going to join me, get out of here so I can relax." She gave him a shove, as she laughed, and closed the door behind him.

He spent the next couple hours texting and emailing her friends and family, to get as much information on things that would be special to her as he could. Her parents filled him in on some of her favorite foods, as well as some that she refused to eat. Her best friend from college informed him that there was a band that she had been obsessed with back then, and a drink that just the smell had her telling stories of nights when they swore they would never drink again. He learned more about her in the last two hours, than he had in the five years they'd known each other. While he was thrilled with the list he had compiled, a small part of him was sad that it hadn't been her to share these stories with him.

He quickly closed the file and shut his laptop as he heard her coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey, did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yeah, it was great. I feel so much better."

"Did you finally decide on something good to read?"

"I sure did," she smiled, holding up a book for him to see.

His blood ran cold.

On the back of the book, he saw a familiar face smiling back at him. Of all the titles on the shelves, she had chosen Heat Wave.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Note: Thank you all, so much for your kind reviews. I love hearing what you guys think of my little tale. To the person who sent me the review with a zillion "MORE"s, I have to say I laughed out loud at that one! You guys all make my day. Now, on with our story!

* * *

He sat there, wide eyed, heart pounding in his ears. Why the hell hadn't he thought about the Nikki Heat books? Of course Beckett would have those in her apartment. Damn it! Why did they have to create such an amazing, yet extremely meta, world for their fans. He had often laughed at the "book signings" at the people who were fans of the books, but had never seen the show, who believed that they were actually meeting the "real" Richard Castle. If those people were so easily convinced, what was this going to do to her recovery? How was she supposed to be convinced that the world of Castle and Beckett isn't real, when she's holding tangible proof, right there in her hand, and with his own damn picture on the back none the less. He made a mental note to himself to text Dr Burke about it later.

"Everything ok, Castle?"

Wow, how long had he been staring at her with his mouth hanging open like an idiot?

"Yeah, just surprised by your choice is all." She gave him a curious look. "I mean, you've read it enough times, I thought you probably had it memorized by now." He gave her a slight smile.

"That's one of the reasons that I read it. It seemed familiar, and I figured since you based Nikki on me, maybe it would help me remember something."

"And did it?" He croaked past the lump in his throat.

She came and curled up next to him on the couch.

"Not really," she sighed. "Although," she ran her finger acros his chest seductively. "I did have some strong feelings around page 105."

He sat there, holding his breath, staring down into her bedroom eyes. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she pulled away. "But that could just have been the amazing writing." She gave him a teasing smile and patted his chest as she jumped off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

He released a breath. God, this woman was going to be the death of him. He would never sleep with her, of that he was sure. He cared for her and respected her too much to ever let that happen. But why did she have to make it so damn hard? He was only a man after all.

He sat quietly for a moment, "what was the other one?" He asked.

She closed the refrigerator and walked back towards him carrying two bottles of water and some grapes. She handed one of the bottles to him and sat the plate of grapes between them on the couch.

"The other one what?" She asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"You said it was one of the reasons you had chosen it. What was the other one?"

She looked down at her lap and started to play with the hem of her shirt. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise." He smiled at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's just," she sighed, "everything has been so weird between us since the accident, and my session with Dr Burke just left me more scared and confused, and I just..."

"Just what, Kate?" He placed a finger to her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "You just what?"

"I just," she looked deep into his eyes. "I just needed to feel safe." She blinked back a tear. "Ever since my mom died, I have always found comfort in your books. The way justice always prevails, and all is right in the end. I just need everything to be alright in the end, Castle." The tears started flowing faster. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"You are safe, Kate. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and things will be alright. I promise. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that everything turns out ok."

She sat quietly for a moment, tears streaming down her face. "What if I never remember, Castle? What if I stay like this forever?"

"That's not going to happen, you will remember. You'll be ok."

He sat there, rubbing comforting circles on her back, praying that he was right. What would happen if she didn't remember? What would they do if she was stuck as Kate forever?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

He glanced at the clock, in the corner of his computer screen. 4:47 am. Another sleepless night. He had stayed up all night, googling every Castle related thing he could think of. What he found terrified him. Between the network and the fan base, he almost believed this guy was real himself. He even has his own website, complete with pictures and updates on his latest novels. Castle and Beckett had their own Twitter accounts and Facebook pages, not to mention all of the fan art and stories. He decided right then and there, that she was not allowed to have any Internet access until this was all over.

Once she had fallen asleep, he had snuck out of bed and called Dr Burke. While he agreed that the books were probably not the best thing for her to be exposed to, he was hopeful that the presence of other personal items may override the damage done.

They decided that today he would need to start pressing a little harder. Start talking about things that had happened in Beckett's life that may trigger memories that are inconsistent with what her mind knows to be true.

She woke up and stretched, feeling his side of the bed cold and empty again. She stood in the doorway, watching him, sitting on the couch, huddled over his laptop. She knew when he was writing, he could go for days on very little sleep, but somehow this seemed different. He seemed different.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he closed his lap top. He figured a good strong cup of coffee was in order if he expected to be of any help to her today.

He placed the computer gently on the coffee table, and as he went to get up, she appeared in front of him, coffe cup in hand.

"Here ya go, thought you could use a cup." "Thanks." He smiled, as he scooted over, making room for her on the couch next to him.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Mmm, little bit." He mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nikki keeping you up?"

"Something like that," he smiled at her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good," she said, "better if you'd been there with me. It's kind of cold and lonely without you." She curled up against him, leaning into his chest. Inhaling his sent, and enjoying the way the heat from his body seemed to radiate around her, warming her, inside and out. She rested her head back against his chest, just enjoying being close to him.

He had given up trying to push her away at times like this. If an innocent cuddle is what she needed to feel safe and happy, he wouldn't deny her that.

"I was thinking," he started.

"Didn't hurt yourself, did you?" She laughed.

"Oh, look who's full of jokes this morning." He couldn't help but smile at her. She really did enjoy teasing him. "So, anyway, I was thinking, maybe today we could just kick back and relax and reminisce a little. Maybe a little trip down memory lane together will trigger something."

"I guess that would be ok." Beckett felt her chest tighten a bit. They had never been good at talking about things between them, they had gotten better at it the past few months, but was now the time to drudge up the past? There were so many things that they should have talked about, but never had. Was she stable enough to even attempt that right now?

He could feel the tension in her body. "Don't worry," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "We won't talk about anything you're uncomfortable with. Just write it in your journal, and you can talk about it with Dr Burke, it we can leave it for another day.

She looked up at him and smiled. He had always been able to read her so well. Like he had his own personal line to her thoughts and feelings, a connection he had always used not for his gain or personal pleasure, but to give her exactly what she needed, even when she didn't know she needed it.

"Ok," she took a deep breath "where should we start?"

"How about at the beginning," he said. "How about we start with your mother."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

She pulled away from him, staring into his eyes.

"Seriously, Castle! That's where you want to start? The most traumatic event of my life!"

"Please, Kate, try to relax."

"Relax! Castle, I'm apparently suffering some sort of psychotic episode, and you want to make me relive the one moment that changed my life forever? The one moment that I have, up until just recently, let define every aspect of my life, to define who I am." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. What the hell was he thinking?

"Kate, please." He put his arms around her, thankful when she didn't push him away. "That's exactly why I want to start there, because it has defined you and drove you for so long, that it is a huge part of who Kate Beckett is. If you want to descover the real you, I think that's the best place to start."

She had to admit that he had a point. It didn't make it any easier to talk about, but she understood why it needed to be done.

He moved to sit up and face her. She put a hand to his chest, holding him back. "Please, can we do it like this?" She leaned back against him, curling into his side once more.

He couldn't see her face, but he understood. She needed the closeness, the comfort of his body, as well as the security it gave her, not having to look him in the eye. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, he knew that, but there was just something about letting him look into her eyes, and see her so vulnerable, that still scared her.

"Sure, like this is fine," he said, holding her just a bit tighter.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember."

She talked and talked, reliving every painful moment, from the moment Detective Raglan broke the news, to the day she had to save Bracken's life. She relived memories of the storyline that he had long forgotten. How deeply she lived with her character amazed him. She truly was amazing at her job. There was no doubt in his mind, that as an actress, she was as dedicated and driven as Kathrine Beckett was at being a detective.

"So that's about it," she finally said. "That's all I remember."

"Sounds like you remember every detail of every minute of it."

She turned her head into his chest, and he could feel her tears soak into the front of his shirt. "When something like that happens, you never forget."

"I can't even imagine," he said, as he stroked her hair.

It seemed like his plan had backfired. Not only did she not discover any inconsistencies, but he had just spent an entire afternoon forcing her to relive an unbelievable trauma, that she had never even experienced. Just as he was starting to feel like a colossal jerk, for the umpteenth time this week, he had an idea.

"Hey Kate," he said.

"Yeah," she looked up at him.

"Tell me about your mom before she died. Tell me about your childhood."

She sat there for a moment, eyes closed in concentration, like she was trying to see visions of her childhood play out in her mind. As she sat there, he watched her as her face changed. She looked up at him, fear and tears in her eyes.

"I can't, Castle. I just can't."

"It's ok, you're safe, you can tell me. I never got to meet her. I'm just curious what she was like."

"It's not that, Castle. I can't tell you," she sobbed,"I can't tell you, because I can't remember her. I can't remember my childhood at all. Everything before her murder is blank."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kate lie there, sobbing into his chest. He hated seeing her like this, but was thrilled that his plan had worked. Of course she didn't remember her childhood, it had never been written. The show had started her life's backstory at the moment her mother had died. Other than a few tiny references, Kathrine Beckett did not exist prior to January 9th,1999. This was good, very good. This was a step in the right direction. Beckett may not have existed prior to that date, but she definitely had. Now to just get her to remember that. The question was, how?

He sat there rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal.

She looked up at him, pleading. "Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember half of my life, Castle?"

He stared down at her, not entirely sure how to answer her. He hadn't really thought that far ahead when he had asked her that question. Just as he was about to answer, he felt his phone vibrate with a text message. He glanced down at it. It was from Dr Burke. He must have been watching. Good! He could tell him what to tell her. He opened the text to see four little words, words he had never expected.

"Tell her the truth."

Really? He thought. Wasn't it kinda soon to jump in to that? Just then another text came through.

"Trust me, she's ready."

He took a deep breath and looked at the woman in his arms. She seemed so fragile, so scared and so vulnerable. They really thought she was ready for this? He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. How to explain this. He wasn't even sure he understood it himself.

"The truth is, Kate." He took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. "The truth is, you don't remember you're childhood, because it never happened."

She sat up and looked at him totally confused. "What do you mean it never happened? Of course my childhood happened! I didn't just suddenly appear here as an adult, Castle! Just because you didn't know me back then, doesn't mean that I didn't exist!" She was livid. Who was this arrogant asshole, telling her that she had no childhood? Like she couldn't exist without him.

"Actually, it does."

"What the hell does that mean?" She shoved him away from her as she got up from the couch and started pacing.

"Please, just calm down, Kate, and I'll try to explain everything."

"Calm down? Calm down, Castle? You're telling me that I only exist in your world, and you want me to calm down?!"

He got up and went to her, turning her to face him. She shrugged off his hands and stood staring at him, hurt and anger in her eyes. He looked at her, and she could see in his eyes some of the hurt reflected back at her.

"Fine, explain." She went and sat in the chair, no longer pacing, but not where he could sit close to her either.

He ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the end of the couch closest to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She just stared at him, not saying anything.

"Please, Kate. Do you trust me?" His eyes were pleading. She could see the worry and pain in his eyes. She did trust him, but he wasnt making any sense.

She looked him in the eye, " You wouldn't be staying here if I didn't."

"Good." He smiled, "now what I'm about to tell you may sound completely unbelievable and I'm not sure I really understand it myself, but I promise you, that I will tell you the complete truth, and answer any questions as honestly as I can. Do you trust me?"

She stood there, staring at him, not knowing what to say. She was used to Castle's crazy theories, so if he was finding it unbelievable, how was she supposed to believe it? A little voice in her head told her, "because you love him and trust him."

"Ok, Castle, I trust you. Now what the hell is going on?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ok guys, so this one is a bit shorter, but we are nearing the end, probably only another chapter or two. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I am really going to miss this story when it is done, but who knows, maybe that just means that I'll have to start another one. :) let me know wheat you guys think of our little journey! :)

* * *

He sat there for a moment, pondering over how to break this to her. It was all so confusing, she would never believe him, no matter how much she trusted him. He decided to take a bit of a risk, and prayed he wouldn't regret it later.

He stood up and reached for her hand. "Come on."

"What? Castle, where are we going? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I will, I promise. It's just so hard to explain, I think it will be easier if I show you."

"Show me what, Castle?"

"You said you trusted me. Please, just come with me."

"Fine, but I expect some answers, Castle."

"You will, I promise, just let's go."

She grabbed her jacket and followed him out the door. When they reached the car, she headed to the driver's side. "Key's, Castle." She said, reaching out her hand.

"Sorry, I need to drive this time. You'll understand why in a minute, I promise."

She rolled her eyes and climbed into the passenger side. If this was one of his childish games, heaven help her, she would throttle him.

"Now, I'm just going to take us for a drive around town, take a look at a few things, maybe grab a bite to eat. Sound ok?"

"Fine, let's just go, ok?"

He started the car and headed out of the lot. Kate noticed a lot of people bustling about, many dressed in strange outfits or carrying different equipment. She noticed as they drove, that it appeared as if all the sudden, New York ended and a bunch of unfamiliar looking buildings began.

"Castle, where the hell are we?" She asked, just as they pulled up to the studio gate. The man inside waved as they pulled out onto the street.

"We've been staying at an apartment on a tv studio lot that is set up to look like New York."

"What the hell, Castle! Why?"

"We figured keeping surroundings that felt familiar to your mind would be the best thing for you, at least until you were able to handle it."

She sat staring out the window as rows of palm trees flashed by. It was warm too. Much too warm for February.

"So, where the hell are we then?"

"We're in LA."

"LA? Like Los Angeles, LA?"

"That's the one."

"What are we doing in LA?"

"We live and work here."

"More like live and die here! God, it's hot! If we're in LA, why the hell do I have a closet full of jackets?" She said as she stripped off her coat and rolled down her window.

"They were appropriate if you were living in New York. Makes it more realistic if the clothes are right."

"Great, so why are we living and working in LA? I don't remember being here since..." She trailed off.

He glanced over at her. He knew what she was thinking, she hadn't been out here since Royce's case. Damn these writers hadn't made this easy.

He pulled up in front of a cafe, the sun was starting to set, and he was getting hungry.

"Look, let's grab something to eat, and I'll try to explain, just promise me you'll stay calm."

She gave him her Beckett glare, but nodded in agreement as she stepped out of the car. They decided since it was such a nice evening, that they would sit at an outside table and enjoy the sunset while they ate.

"Ok, Castle, spill it. What the hell is going on."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He took a deep breath as he pushed the food around on his plate.

"Look, I don't even know where to begin, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

She stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The truth is, you are not Kathrine Beckett." He watched her, bracing himself for her response.

"What?" She laughed. "I'm not Kate Beckett. That's a good one, Castle. We'll, if I'm not Kate Beckett, then who am I exactly."

She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, looking amused, just waiting for his crazy theory on who she really was.

"You aren't Kate Beckett, because Kate Beckett doesn't exist."

"Oh my God, Castle! For real? I dont exist, huh? Cut the games already!"

"I'm telling the truth, you definitely exist, but Kate Beckett does not." She rolled her eyes at him. "Just listen, ok?" She stared at him out of the tops of her eyes, clearly annoyed with him.

"Kate Beckett is a fictional character from a tv show called Castle?"

"Ha!" She laughed, "so you've got your own tv show now too huh? This just keeps getting better. Please, continue."

"Please, just listen to me. You are an actress, you play Beckett on the show. We were filming when you had an accident on set and hit your head, when you woke up, you believed that you were Beckett."

She just sat there, staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "An actress? Yeah, right!"

He pulled out his iPhone and pulled up a website.

"Here," he said handing it to her, "I think you should see this."

She sat there for a long time, reading page after page confirming that everything he'd been saying was true. Castle really was a show, she didn't exist. Well, at least Kate Beckett didn't. If she wasn't Kate Beckett, then who was she?

As she sat there reading, he slowly saw understanding wash across her face. She believed him. Or at least he thought she did. She wasn't yelling, that was a good sign.

He glanced up, just as a guy came running out of a shop up the street. The store owner was chasing after him yelling something. It all happened so fast, yet seemed like in slow motion. The man raised a gun at the owner, and the owner fired back. He looked across to where she was still sitting reading his phone, completely oblivious to what was taking place. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground just as the shot rang out, and he felt a firey pain rip through his side as they hit the ground.

She was so consumed by what she was reading, that she had no idea anything had happened until she heard the gunshot as he threw her to the ground. She hit her elbow hard on the ground, and swore as she felt the lump forming on the side of her head.

"You ok, Castle?" She asked. Then she felt it, the warm pool forming on her side where he was laying.

"Castle!" She jumped up, rolling him over so she could see his face. He was so pale, the pain clearly visible in his eyes. She looked down and saw the blood stain quickly expanding, the bottom of his shirt quickly changing from blue to a muddy brown as the blood ran out of him.

"Just stay with me, ok? Don't you dare die on me. I need you," she cried.

He lay there staring up into her beautiful green eyes, filled with tears. He needed to help her. He couldn't leave her now. Not like this.

His mind was feeling fuzzy. He watched as she stripped off her shirt, not caring who saw, as she used it to apply pressure to his flowing wound.

It was then that he spotted it, his eyes growing wide as he stared at it. Right between her breasts, a perfectly circular, puckered scar. The kind of scar that a bullet would leave. Kate's scar, he thought, as everything went black.

* * *

Holy shit! What just happened? Lol guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;) love your reviews! :)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Well everyone, here it is, the last chapter!

* * *

They had all rushed down to the hospital as soon as they'd heard. Only these two could be caught in a gun fight just going to lunch.

Kate sat by his bed, holding his hand as Lanie rubbed her back.

"He's going to be ok, you know." She told her friend, pulling up a chair next to her. "Doctors said it was just a superficial wound and as small bump to the head, he should be fine."

"I know, but he got hurt trying to protect me. I can't help but feel like I'm partially to blame."

"Not your fault." Came a small voice from the bed.

"Oh my God! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm ok. You ok, Stana?"

Beckett looked at Lanie and the boys, confusion on all of their faces.

He looked at Lanie. "Tamala, how did you guys get here anyway?"

Lanie and the boys exchanged a concerned look. Beckett just stared at him.

Lanie put her hand on her friend's arm. "Beckett, I think we have a problem."

* * *

So, I hope you all enjoy my little story. Would love to hear what you all thought. You guys have been amazing with your reviews, I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks again! :)


End file.
